


Stew and Corpses

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Destiel/ Cockles Shorts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angry Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Frustration, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Sam Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are just doing research as usual. It's not their fault that the research involves dissecting corpses. It's also not their fault that the bunker's kitchen is the easiest place to do it. Why is Dean getting so upset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stew and Corpses

                “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

                Sam turns to look at his brother. Dean is fuming—ladle in hand, apron tied tightly around his waist, gesturing wildly towards the witch corpse sprawled out on the kitchen table. He finally looks away as he hears Castiel scoff.

                “I am unsure of _where else_ you would like us to inspect these specimens, Dean. The lighting in here is sufficient and it’s also the cleanest area in the bunker.”

                Dean stares at the angel a moment, wide eyed with a mouth to match. “ _Yeah_ , you know _why_ it’s the cleanest spot in the bunker? Because _I clean it!_ Because I don’t leave dead bodies lying around in here—especially _witch_ bodies! You know those things are all … _flemy_.” Dean grimaces down towards the bloated torso, shivering with the memories of goo and puss that have riddled every experience they’ve had with the things.

                Sam sighs, wishing his brother was more understanding, considering this is all for _him_ anyway. He knows the only way they might be able to tackle his mark is by understanding others who have been branded in similar manners. This witch is an old one, and bears certain scars that made him extremely powerful. Perhaps they’re similar to the Mark of Cain. _Maybe_. “Dean, I know you don’t like this, but Cas is right. This is the _best_ place to examine these things. The table is big enough, the lighting is good … we got all these knives and—”

                “You _better_ not be using my good knives for this shit!” Dean barks, shoving the ladle in Sam’s direction.

                “These knives are very sharp—great for precision cuts” Cas offers.

                Sam shakes his head at him. “Not helping, dude.”

                Dean throws his hands up in the air as he turns back to the pot of stew on the stove. “That’s _great_! That’s just _fucking_ great! Now I’m going to have to get a _whole new_ set because _this_ one has _witch slime_ on it!”

                “As well as vampire slime … and skin walker slime” Cas states matter-of-factly.

                Dean whips his head around to eyeball them both, his jaw clenching with his fury.

                “Dude! _Really_ not helping!” Sam snaps but the angel only shrugs his shoulders and looks away.

                “You guys need to take that thing out of here, _now_!” Dean points down at the body, giving Sam his best “dad” look. “ Do it before it spreads its _goop_ all over the place and contaminates my stew!”

                Castiel turns back to the older man, firming his neck as he moves towards him. “ _Dean_ , we _really_ need to examine this witch’s remains. He could hold a valuable clue in removing the mark.”

                Sam nods, catching his brother’s eye once more. “Yeah, man. We are just trying to help.”

                “Well, help _outside_ of my kitchen!”

                “Dean, c’mon!” Sam whines.

                Castiel moves closer, reaching out and lightly touching Dean’s arm. “Dean? _Please_.”

                “No!”

                “Dean …” Cas whispers, staring at the guy with big, pleading eyes.

                Sam tries the same, but Dean only glares at him. The younger Winchester huffs, quickly changing his tactic. “Dean, it’s two against one. You’re outvoted. _Sorry_.”

                The man narrows his eyes at him, making Sam flinch as he sees the crooked grin start to form on his brother’s lips. Dean cocks his head back to the angel, leaning in close so he can whisper in Cas’s ear. “Cas … buddy, if you keep bringing bodies into my kitchen, I will stop touching your …” his voice grows impossibly quiet, but Sam watches as Castiel’s eyes burst wide while Dean continues. The man nuzzles his nose into the space behind their friend’s ear with each, seductive word that slips past his lips. Dean finally finishes, pulling back and giving the angel a flirty wink.

                Cas looks at him, swallowing hard and nodding. “I understand.” He turns back to Sam, tensing his body to appear as stern and assertive as he can manage. “I’m sorry, Sam. We can no longer inspect bodies in here!” And with that, the angel stomps out of the kitchen, pulling his coat tightly around himself as he leaves.

                Dean gives a haughty giggle before turning victoriously to stir his stew.

                “Not fair, man!” Sam groans, spinning around so he can wrap the corpse up in the plastic they draped beneath it. Once covered, he lifts the thing over his shoulder and quickly turns back to glare at his brother.

                Dean just smiles, shaking his head while he swivels the ladle about the pot. “ _Sorry_ , man. Guess I’m just more persuasive than you are.”

                Sam adjusts the body in his arms, turning after another moment to exit the kitchen, grumbling louder with each step.

                “ _Yeah_ —I’d be persuasive too if I was fuckin’ the angel.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment to my "Daily Destiel Drabble" series on tumblr. Find me there at: castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.
> 
> Also, check out the rest of my Ao3 for more Destiel and Cockles smut, fluff, angst and feels!


End file.
